Fish and Bones
by CaptainClipy
Summary: The story of Stampy's cat, Mittens, and her relationship with Duncan the dog.
1. Part One

_Authors Note: Hiya fellas! This is a new short book series about Mittens and her relationship with Duncan. Enjoy! :D_

 **Part One**

Feeling sorry for this oversized cat, I accepted the forty-ninth fish. Other ocelots could have gone on forever, stealing all the fish in the sea from a single player. But I'm not like that. I could tell this cat wanted me as a pet, and wouldn't stop until he did. I was lonely anyway, with no other cats or friends of any time, and surrounded by open fields of grass and strange square things called "buildings".

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as the big orange cat and surprisingly friendly bear jumped up and down in happiness. After they calmed down, the big orange cat ordered me to stand up and follow him. I agreed, and he brought me to the biggest - and in a way, the weirdest - building I had ever seen. It's shape was very awkward, looking as if it were to fall and crush everything at any moment. But the cat led me past the giant building, and instead off to the left, allowing me to smell the sweet fragrance of a garden.

The black fur on my back bristled as he led me towards a small building in a hillside which I soon recognised as a "dog house". I tried to tell him how cats are afraid of dogs, but of course all the giant cat heard was meows. He opened the door and into what I expected was going to be a tiny room with one or two dogs, but was instead an entrance to a hallway.

The cat led me down the hall and into a giant room full of obstacle course-things, bright colors on the ceiling, and worst of all, lots and lots of dogs. They were all barking welcomes as the orange cat entered the room.

He said, "Uh, guys! Doggies! Uh, I've got a new friend for you all to meet, I want you all to look my way."

The dogs obeyed and turned to look at the big cat.

"I want you all to meet...Mittens, the cat!"

Instead of a warm welcome, they called me names like furball and "kittypet", but the big orange cat, apparently called "Stampy", of course couldn't understand.

Then a particular dog stood up. "Why are you guys calling her names?" he growled. "She's just a cat."

One of the dogs raised an eyebrow. "Whatdyamean, Duncan?" he said. "You've always hated cats."

Duncan turned around to face the dog. "You have nothing to say of this, Benton. This is coming from the guy who fell in love with a stick."

Benton dog raised his eyebrows. "Love, eh?"

My cheeks went red and I looked at my paws. "Duncan" must have noticed too, because he turned around and walked to the end of the room.

Feeling sorry for the dog, I walked down the room, past a swimming pool, and to the dog, who was sitting with his head at his paws.

"Ahem," I said nervously. "I-I'm Mittens."

Duncan turned to face me. "I'm Duncan." he said, a smile forming on his face.

The cat, Stampy, must have noticed us, because he said something about me finding a friend, but obviously not to me, nor the cat. I didn't get it, but whatever. He commanded Duncan to stand up, who ran towards a list of signs which showed the names of all the different dogs. He then gestured with his tail for me to follow. Once he finished showing me the signs, I followed him out of the doghouse and we ran after my new owner, Stampy. I could feel Duncan's fur brush up against mine as he ran next to me. I smiled as we followed the cat down into a tree-passage.

I was going to get along fine here.


	2. Part Two

_Authors Note: Sorry this one's so short. Reason 1: I wanted to save the next scene for the next chapter because it's kewl, so this one ended up pretty short. Reason 2: I'm bad at writing._

 **Part Two**

After living in the big cats house, I was very grateful when I realized that this 'kitty cat condo' was for me. Sure the name was weird, but that didn't stop me from welcomely using it. Once I climbed up, I couldn't believe how luxurious it was, with a litterbox to make dirt, a fridge full of fish, a private bedroom, and even a balcony.

Every day from that point, I'd invite Duncan up. We would chat, sleep, play, sleep, eat, and sleep.

I started to realize, however, that Duncan could only visit me at certain times, times where Stampy doesn't blabber to himself and take a dog with him to build, because he had started to get worried, not being able to find Duncan. Although he still took me whenever he would take Duncan with him to build or play games, I started to feel unsafe being alone, even more so when I was along, and could see the strange red-cloaked man sneaking about in the middle of the night. He would come from the darkness, and return to the darkness after a few minutes of writing stuff down and looking around at different places of Stampy's house.

Something told me this guy wasn't a carpenter.

One night, I was spying on the man from my balcony as he did the same thing, sneak around and write stuff on a small notepad. From what I could see, it was just a bunch of housefolk jibberish and strange maps of the house. Every time he came he hadn't noticed me, so I guess you could say I got a little cocky. I crawled across the balcony fences, quiet as ever, until I was right above the mans head, less than a foot away.

I guess I must have stepped on a sliver or something, because I felt a pain in my foot and let out a yowl. The red-cloaked man obviously heard me, because he swiped his head upward, his soulless eyes burning into my fur. I jumped back onto the balcony before he could grab me, and raced up to my bedroom. Then I heard someone coming up the ladder and I realized I was trapped.

I hid under the bed, praying that he would leave me alone. Of course, that didn't happen. As the door slowly opened up and the man stepped in, I began shivering. Not of cold, but of fear.


	3. Part Three

_Authors Note: Heyo! Yes, I'm still alive. If I do EVER stop posting stories and stuff, I will let you guys know. :) Anyway, on with the chapter!_

 **Part Three**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I seemed to be in some strange, black-and-red colored room. I could hear the low hum of something outside. I stood up, only to fall back onto the red carpet floor again with a thud. I looked at my paws, grimacing at the odd angle I was in, and realized they were tied together by a sturdy, white rope. It must have been that "lead" Duncan told me about. Apparently that stuff could keep any animal to wherever the holder wanted them to be. Stampy apparently used them to lead animals to his "farm", a weird place I see once in a while, where Stampy keeps his animals. He must keep them in those small wooden enclosures for some reason, but I didn't know what, and this moment wasn't the time or place to find out.

I studied the lead and followed the tiny white string with my gaze, to see where it was attached: the ceiling. Great. The odd position of the lead was irritating, and made it almost impossible to move around. Almost impossible. _Almost_ impossible.

Taking a deep breath, I heaved myself off of my back, balancing myself with only my muscles and the long white lead. I opened my mouth, the strain of having to keep myself up at such and angle, and closed my mouth upon the rope as hard and swift as I could, allowing me to rest for a brief moment.

I then heaved myself up, hanging onto the sturdy rope with all my might, managing to turn myself around, and I eventually managed to balance on my white paws.

I craned my neck up to study the room more. Looking out a small window on one side of the room, I could see an empty hue of blueness, stretching out into infinity. Then, a strange, blue creature with tentacles flew by the window, causing me to jump back in surprise, nearly falling over again. I managed to regain my awkward balance just in time though.

After looking out of the window for a long while, I concluded that these creatures were very stupid. Not only did they fly around aimlessly, but they sometimes ran into the room itself - which I also concluded was very much moving - and would explode into ink sacks.

With all the information I gathered, I realized that these stupid creatures were obviously squids, for they had tentacles, exploded into ink sacks, and were very, very stupid.

 _I must be in a submarine,_ I thought. _Why?_

Suddenly the room dived downward, causing me to collapse. There went my hard work. I could hear the sound of the submarine carelessly knocking against objects; probably rocks, I figured. The driver, my kidnapper, didn't seem to care if he hit anything.

 _I doubt he would care a cake crumb if I died,_ I thought grimly.

I lay on the carpeted floor, patiently waiting for the sub to stop, which just meant it was more of a surprise when it halted suddenly, throwing me across the room.

After a few dreadful moments I heard the door open. I couldn't see the figure particularly well with my face planted in the floor, but I knew exactly who it was just by the sound of his proud footsteps and the feel of his burning gaze in my pelt.

You could say I was a little caught off guard when he grabbed me by the scruff and dragged me out of the room. I hissed and flailed and scratched, trying desperately to get out of the mysterious man's grasp, but he didn't even flinch, no matter how many times I bit his gloved hands.

I called for help as he dragged me out of the submarine and down the massive, deep underwater cave tunnels, well aware that there was nobody who could hear me.


End file.
